


Not My Style

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton plans a get-together! - Much to Virgil's dismay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Not My Style

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this has been sitting in my documents for about two years and only just remembered it existed. I definitely plan on continuing the story it just the fact that this has been sitting for so long with no new additions that it deserves to see the light of day haha. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Virgil wasn’t much for physical activities. 

He wasn’t much for leaving his room really. Although much to his dismay, he promised Patton that’d he show up for his barbeque. His paternal friend was absolutely insistent to have him join. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, Virgil begrudgingly agreed. He had promised himself to not be too harsh on his handful of friends… they were all he had. 

_ You needy bitch, they’re friends with you out of pity  _

Damn that voice, it never said anything good. It always left him a dull ache in his chest. Virgil shook his head violently. He’s not gonna spiral down a dark hole right now, he really needed to get going. He zipped up his beloved hoodie and trudged to the bathroom. He started to quietly think to himself what he might have to endure during this… get together. The mere thought already overwhelmed him. Virgil grabbed his eyeshadow palette and gently started to apply it to his face. What if he was invited out of pity? No… Patton was too much of a sweetheart. He wouldn’t do that, right? 

_ He just doesn’t want you on his guilty conscious. He’s too pure for that, you’re tainting him. You’re gonna hurt him. You fucking idiot, why do you think he actually cares You worthless bitch worthless worthless horrible stupid so fucking stupid-  _

Virgil took a deep breathe. He was starting to panic. He trembled, his breaths started to become quick and shallow. As best as he could, he put down his palette and stumbled towards his front door.  _ Maybe… maybe I’ll make it.  _

_ False Hope doesn’t look good on you, so pathetic.  _

His breathing hitched. Suddenly he felt like his was suffocating. Virgil collapsed onto his floor, clawing at his neck.  _ ‘Nononono not now please.’  _ He took a deep breathe in an attempt to calm himself and it just... stopped. He paused for a moment, not entirely sure what just happened. He never recovered so quickly before… it was strange. That’s definitely not how it normally is. Virgil just hoped it wouldn’t come back with a vengeance. He shook his head once more, and took advantage of this sudden moment of bliss and grabbed his bag. He quickly rushed out the door towards Patton’s house. As soon as he walked in he was hit with an almost sickeningly sweet scent. Patton must have been making treats for the barbeque. He walked through the house to get to the backyard. Virgil automatically could tell that Roman had been decorating. 

Basically there were a lot of fairy lights. 

Everywhere. 

They were arranged so neatly that they almost seems to be hypnotic. There was a picnic table ready with plates and utensils. Virgil noted that the swing bench and the tent were new… and also covered in fairy lights. Wait a minute… he wasn’t supposed to sleep over, right? Knowing Patton, he probably wanted him to. Virgil groaned, deeply regretting not putting his foot and saying no. He took another look around, the only thing missing from this scene was Patton. A high-pitched squeal came from behind him. Startled, Virgil whipped around to see his vivacious friend standing in the doorway balancing a tray of cookies while simultaneously holding onto a big grocery bag. 

“Yay! You're here!” 

“H-heh, hey Patton… need help?” Virgil walked up to him and grabbed the grocery bag. Patton smiled brightly and walked towards the picnic table, setting down the tray of cookies. Virgil placed the bag beside it. He was then immediately crushed by Patton’s loving embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you wanna see happens? I work best when there is a prompt I can work with.


End file.
